For a large number of individuals the Internet has become one of the primary sources for information, ranging from financial to sporting news and data. This information can be very helpful to users providing them with necessary data to make a variety of short and long term decisions. Unfortunately, the volume of available data on the Internet is growing exponentially and the format in which it is provided is often complicated, confusing, and static. As a result, individuals sometime fail to identify and analyze the most pertinent information for their short and long term decisions.